The Phantom
by JonasGeek
Summary: Blaine and his friends travel down to his parent's 'ghost portal.' Not believing in ghosts is something Blaine thought he would never change his mind about, but with his new powers, maybe he does.


I wrote this a few years ago and realized that I never posted it on here. So here is a little Danny Phantom fun with Glee.

* * *

Blaine's life turned upside down one night and he never thought even in his wildest dreams that his life would now become more important than ever. The events that take place in his life from now on are going to be decisions the rest of the world will also have to live with. And it all started one night when Blaine and his friends got bored.

"Argh, Sam why are you still trying to retain this information," Tina whined.

Blaine looked up from his own textbooks, "Tina, shouldn't we find that Sam studying as a good thing."

"Sure, but why now?" Tina asked.

Sam gave a shrug, "I happen to find this History class quite interesting."

"And by History class he totally means Ms. Manson and her tight dresses," Blaine said with a laugh.

Tina rolled her eyes, "Should have known. I mean it's not like we have to hear all about Blaine's crush all the time."

"Right," Sam pretended to act like Blaine, "Didn't you see the way Kurt Hummel walked down the hall? Or didn't you see the way Kurt Hummel flicked his hair to fix it? Or didn't you see the way Kurt Hummel looked at me and batted his gorgeous eyes at me?"

"Stop it," Blaine said as he threw a pillow at his friend.

Sam let out a laugh, "Just telling it like it is."

Tina decided to change the subject, "So Blaine how is the whole ghost hunting thing for your parents going?"

"Can we not talk about my parents' weird obsession with ghost hunting," Blaine said with a groan.

"I think it's cool," Sam said sitting up, "The only obsession my parents have is playing board games with us and to be frank sometimes it gets a bit annoying with how competitive they are."

"Yes, but they aren't building a portal to this supposed ghost zone that exists," Blaine said with a sigh, "I don't understand that."

"Wait, your parents built a portal and leads to a ghost zone," Sam jumped up from the floor, "Then why in the world are we sitting in here." He ran out of Blaine's room and headed towards the basement.

Tina grinned at Blaine, "It beats sitting in here hearing about Sam's crushes." She ran after Sam.

"Tina! Sam!" Blaine chased after his friends and ran down the stairs to the basement, "Don't touch anything!"

When Blaine got downstairs, he looked around his parents' lab. There were beakers and test tubes everywhere, along with electronics of all kinds, batteries and wires. He never understood the mess, but his parents claim everything has a place, sort of like his own room.

"Guys, do not touch anything," Blaine warned them.

Tina walked over to a large tube that had all kinds of wires sticking out of it and a gateway to enter, "Is this it?"

Sam walked over to Blaine, "Oh man this thing looks awesome. Have they turned it on yet?"

Blaine gave him a look, "No, they haven't gotten the supposed ghost portal to work."

"Come on," Tina said walking over to Blaine, "I am sure if they tried plugging it in."

"I am pretty sure they tried plugging it in," Blaine crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's just see about that," Sam said as he picked up the plug.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Don't mess with that, you don't know what could happen."

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts," Tina said to Blaine.

"I don't," Blaine said, "But he could cause an electrical fire or something."

"Don't be such a baby," Sam said waving a hand, "I mean what could happen?" He walked over to an outlet and held out the plug.

Blaine started to walk over to his friend, "Stop Sam, I don't know what's going to happen."

Sam smiled and he went back to his task, he quickly plugged in the device. Blaine covered himself to shield himself from anything that could happen and Tina hid behind a chair.

The portal made a squeaking noise, a roaring noise, some bright green lights appeared, and then nothing.

"Damn," Sam said, "I really thought something would happen."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, "See told you. Now lets go back upstairs I am sure…SAM! Don't go in here," he ran over to his friend and pulled on his arm.

"What, I just want to look inside," Sam whined.

Biting his lower lip, Blaine looked at his friend and then strange portal in front of him. "I'll do it."

Tina let out a laugh and rolled her eyes, "Boys."

Blaine looked around the lab and spotted the suit his parents had made for him. It was a white suit, with black gloves, belt, and boots. He had Tina zip up the back of the suit.

"You look weird," Sam said with a laugh.

"Apparently this is supposed to protect you or something," Blaine shrugged, "Come on, let's get this over with so I can prove to all of you that none of this is real."

"Well go on then," Sam said to his friend, "Prove us wrong."

"Don't get me involved in this," Tina said, "Although I must say Blaine, your butt in that suit looks fant-ass-tic."

Blaine gave her a look, "Please don't, I thought we were over this."

"We are, but I can admire a cute butt when I see one," Tina laughed.

Blaine let out a sigh and stared into the portal. He took a tentative step towards the portal and felt a small push. He turned around and gave Sam a glare, "Don't push me."

"Come on," Sam whined.

Walking into the portal, Blaine took a look around. He walked inside a bit deeper and realized there wasn't anything happening. "Okay," he turned around and held his arms up, "And as I said no such things as ghosts." He put a hand on his hip and let the other one rest on the wall, "See told—"

Suddenly bright green lights started flashing and the noises coming from the portal had the gears spinning as they started whirling and twirling. All of sudden Blaine felt a jolt surge through his body.

"Blaine!" Sam and Tina shouted.

A bright green almost liquid like mixture started to appear around Blaine and he was suddenly thrust out of the portal. He landed on the floor and lay sprawled out.

"Blaine," Tina ran over to him.

"Don't touch him," Sam said to her.

Tina looked down at Blaine, "Wait a minute, why is Blaine's suit black with white gloves now. I thought…oh my god!"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked around, "What happened?"

Sam took a step towards him, "Um, dude I think you should look in the mirror."

"What?" Blaine asked rubbing his head.

Tina picked up a glass tray from the counter and handed it to Blaine.

Lifting up the mirror, Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. His hair wasn't his normal dark locks, but stark white. And his eyes were suddenly a bright green color. He seemed a bit paler too. "What happened?" He reached up touching his face and noticed his colors change on his suit, "What happened?"

Sam looked at the portal, "I, um, I think you turned it on."

"Gee Sam, do you think," Blaine said looking in the mirror again. "Oh god, what is happening to me? What if I'm this way forever? What I'm dead? I'm dead and never even got my first kiss!"

"Calm down," Sam said, "You aren't dead."

"How do you know?!" Blaine said looking in the mirror. Suddenly he wasn't in the mirror anymore, "Where did I go?"

Tina and Sam looked frantically around the room, "Blaine?"

Their friend suddenly appeared once again.

"Well I suppose you can go invisible," Sam shrugged.

"And apparently fly," Tina pointed to Blaine's feet that were floating above the ground.

Blaine moved a few inches higher and expected to hit the cupboards, but he must have floated through them because he didn't hit them. "Okay, what is going on?"

Tina looked at Blaine and then back at the ghost portal, "I think you somehow got the ghost stuff inside of you."

Tilting his head to the side, Blaine looked at her, "Like what? My DNA just happened to splice with the ghost stuff?"

"Wouldn't that mean you're still human than?" Tina said.

Sam tapped his chin, "What if you thought about being human again, maybe something like that triggers it."

"Okay," Blaine said and he closed his eyes. He thought about being human and wanting to be human again, then he felt something shift within him. Opening one eye, Blaine looked at his friends, "Am I back to normal?"

Sam and Tina both turned around quickly. "Well yes," Tina shrugged, "I suppose you are, but you are sort of naked too."

Looking down, Blaine tried to cover what he could, "How am I naked?"

"Here," Sam walked over and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a shirt with the Anderson Ghost logos on it.

Blaine pulled the shirt over his head and the pants on, "Okay I think maybe it's time to leave."

"Blaine!"

"That's my parents," Blaine said looking around frantically. "Unplug the machine," he ran over and unplugged it.

"There you are, what are you and your friends doing down here?" Blaine's father, Jack, asked him.

Sam stepped in front of Blaine, "I made a bet with Blaine here about whether or not this supposed ghost portal worked."

"Well we will get it work," Jack said holding a hand up, "One day."

"Okay Dad," Blaine said pushing his friends up the stairs, "We will just go back up to my room now. Call us when dinner is ready."

When they were back in Blaine's room, Blaine leaned on the door, "What am I supposed to do now?"

Sam patted Blaine on the shoulder, "I think you should embrace the awesomeness that has been trust upon you."

Blaine started to pace back and forth, "What do you mean I should embrace the awesomeness?" He didn't realize as he was pacing his bottom half started to disappear and he was falling through the floor.

Tina and Sam both grabbed Blaine's arms pulling him back up, "Hang on dude."

"What am I supposed to do?" Blaine asked his friends.

"Okay let me go and do some research. I will report back in the morning," Sam said and he grabbed his backpack leaving quickly.

Tina leaned towards Blaine, "Did he really say research?"

"I don't know," Blaine shrugged, "I think I need sleep."

"Alright, I will see you at school tomorrow," Tina said to him, "I am sure you will figure all of this out tomorrow."

"Right tomorrow," Blaine said with a nod, "See you then."

Tina picked up her backpack and walked out of Blaine's room, "Tomorrow."

Once Blaine was alone, he sighed as he sat down on his bed, but he ended up falling to the floor because he went through his bed. "Great," he said to himself.

The next morning, Blaine woke up and realized it was still very dark in his room.

"Blaine? Where are you?"

Blaine moved and realized he was under his bed, he moved his body and popped his head out from under his bed, "Good morning Mom."

Blaine's mom, Pam, looked at her son, "What are you doing under your bed?"

"I dropped my lucky pencil," Blaine said quickly, "And I couldn't go to school without my lucky pencil."

Pam stared at her son for a moment, "Alright, it's time to get ready for school."

"Of course," Blaine nodded, "I will be ready in no time."

"Fine, just make sure to pick up your room today," Pam told Blaine, "Your brother is coming to visit soon and I don't know if he'll come this time, but we should be ready for anything. The last time he was here, he was trying to convince us that he was destined to backpacking through Europe. That boy."

"Sure Mom," Blaine said from the floor.

"Remember what I said, clean this room," Pam said and she left shutting the door behind her.

Blaine looked around his room and let out a sigh, his room wasn't really dirty, but some things were out of place. He had to admit he really hadn't been keeping up with his clean room lately. Standing up, he started to pick up a few things and found some clothes to wear for the day.

When Blaine walked down the stairs, he found his mother rushing around the house cleaning things, while his father was sitting at the table fiddling with some sort of ghost device.

"Morning son," Jack smiled at Blaine, "Look I call it the Anderson Ghost Net!" He waved a net in the air to show Blaine.

"Wow," Blaine said, "What does it do?"

"It traps ghosts of course," Jack held it high, "One day I will have a ghost to catch."

Blaine walked away from his father slowly, "Of course Dad, I should get going to school now. I will see you later." He picked up his backpack and walked out the door.

When Blaine arrived at school he reached for the door, but when he tried to push the door open, it wouldn't. "What?" Blaine asked himself. He looked down and saw his hand wasn't there. Quickly hiding his hand behind himself, Blaine looked around.

Tina walked up to Blaine, "Hey Blaine, how is it going?"

"My hand," Blaine whispered to her.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Tina asked him.

"See!" Blaine said waving his hand in her face.

Tina moved Blaine's now visible hand away from her face, "What is wrong with your hand?" They started to walk into the school towards their lockers

Looking down at his hand, Blaine's eyes widened, "I don't understand, just a moment ago it wasn't there. I don't know what is going on."

"I do!" Sam shouted as he ran over to his friends. "Look I was up doing all kinds of research last night and look!" he held up a comic book in Blaine's face.

"What does The Ghost have to do with me?" Blaine asked him.

Sam opened the comic and turned to a page, "See he has ghost powers and he uses them to fight evil!"

Blaine lowered the comic from his face, "I am not quite sure I understand."

"See, he has powers like you," Sam said pointing to a page, "This dude can go invisible, intangible, and he has some other rockin' powers."

Blaine took the comic and flipped through it, "Sam this is kinda freaky."

"I know, but I couldn't believe it when I started looking through my collection," Sam shrugged, "I am not even sure where I got it."

Tina looked over Blaine's shoulder and looked at the comic, "He does do things similar to what you were doing."

"Okay fine," Blaine said handing Sam back his comic, "Say I do have these ghost powers, what in the world am I supposed to do with them?"

"Save the world," Sam through his arms up in the air, "Fight off other ghosts."

"If you haven't notice Sam, I am the only sorta ghost around here," Blaine said, "Wow I can not believe I just said that."

"Well I think you should try to learn to control your powers," Tina said.

Blaine turned to her, "Why?"

"Because you're falling through the floor," Tina pointed to Blaine's legs.

Sam and Tina both reached over and pulled Blaine up as his legs become visible once again. "I agree with her, you aren't going to get any better just forgetting about them. Here take this for some research," he handed the comic back to Blaine.

Blaine let out a sigh, "I suppose you guys are right." He turned around, but when he did he bumped into something. He couldn't believe when he picked up his head, he was looking into Kurt Hummel's eyes. "Um…uh…"

"Sorry about that," Kurt said in quite possibly the most amazing voice Blaine had ever heard.

"No," Blaine said and then snapped back to reality, "I mean, I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright," Kurt smiled as he adjusted his shirt. He looked over his shoulder, "Rachel I'll be there in a moment." He leaned down and picked up the comic Blaine had been holding, "I think this is yours."

Blaine blushed as he took the comic, "Oh thanks."

"Cool, The Ghost," Kurt said with a laugh, "I think I've seen Finn reading that one before."

"Yeah, yep," Blaine gave a nod.

"Well I should go," Kurt said as he adjusted his bag strap, "Bye Blaine. Tina. Sam."

"Bye," Blaine waved as Kurt walked away.

Tina reached over and lowered Blaine's hand, "That was painfully awkward."

Blaine let his head fall into his hands, "What just happened?"

"I think you just ran into your crush, literally," Sam said with a laugh.

"Wait," Blaine froze and looked over at Sam, "Did Kurt Hummel just say my name?"

Tina laughed, "Yes, I believe he did."

"Kurt Hummel knows my name!" Blaine jumped in the air and almost fell over, "But I think first I should learn to control my powers a bit more."

"Probably a good idea," Tina said leaning on the lockers.

Blaine looked down at the comic and smiled to himself. One day he would figure this entire thing out, but for right now he would take Kurt Hummel knowing his name.

* * *

Blaine, Sam, and Tina were sitting at the table in Blaine's kitchen. Blaine let out a sigh, "It has been almost two weeks since I've got these ghost powers and I'm no where near perfecting them." And it has been two weeks since Kurt Hummel talked to him and acknowledged his existence.

Sam looked over at his friend, "Well maybe it takes time. I mean you haven't exactly met another ghost yet."

"And what do you think would happen if I did meet another ghost?" Blaine asked him.

"Well The Phantom would kick his butt and I don't know," Sam shrugged, "Send him back to where he came from."

The door to the basement burst open, "Look what I have!" Jack shouted and held a thermos in Blaine's face.

"Um, Dad why are you holding a soup container in my face?" Blaine asked him.

"It is not a soup container," Jack said and turned to Sam, "This is what I call the Anderson Ghost Thermos. It catches ghosts and then we can put them right back in the Ghost portal!"

Blaine looked over at his father, "You are telling me that, that thing catches ghosts?"

"Well I haven't met a ghost yet, but I think it will work," Jack said as he handed Blaine the thermos.

Tina took the thermos and started to look at it.

Pam walked up the stairs and held a different device, "Oh look your little friends are here. Hello Sam. Hello Tina."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't like it when his mother refereed to Sam and Tina as his little friends.

"Hi Mrs. A," Sam waved at her. "Hard at work I see."

"Always working," Pam said waving her hand about, "And Blaine I wanted to ask you, have you been messing with the Ghost Portal?"

Blaine froze, "Um, no. Why would I do that?"

"Because we got it to work!" Pam said wrapping an arm around Blaine, "We don't know how, but we plugged it in and it opened."

Sam leaned on his hand, "Tell me, Mrs. A have you seen a ghost yet?"

"We have not," Jack said interrupting his wife, "But one day, we will!"

"Well I should get home," Tina stood up and started to put her books away, "See you two in the morning at school."

"I will walk with you," Sam said, "See ya Blaine!"

Blaine waved goodbye to his friends and looked down at the homework he still had yet to do. "Well, here we go," he said as he opened another textbook.

The next morning, Blaine went to school and after he walked off the bus he shivered.

"Hey man," Sam said walking up to his friend, "Woah, are you okay?"

"I just got a weird chill all of a sudden, is it cold to you?" Blaine asked him.

"No," Sam shook his head, "Come on, we'll be late again and I doubt Mrs. Price is going to be as lenient this time around."

"Sure yeah," Blaine said as he followed his friend inside of the school. He didn't feel the chill again, but while he and his friends were sitting at the lunch table it happened again.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Tina asked him.

"I don't know, I just keep getting this feeling like something is going on," Blaine said as he looked around the cafeteria.

Something burst out of the back room and everyone started screaming. Blaine looked around and realized he saw a ghost floating in the air. The ghost looked practically human except for the translucent-ness of their body and an anger looking demeanor, "I am the Box Ghost, fear me!"

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked not being one of the scared and running away students.

"It's another ghost!" Tina said surprised.

Blaine glared at her, "Really another?"

"Sorry," Tina gave a shrug, "But Blaine, I think we could use your help now."

Looking around frantically, Blaine looked at underneath the table. "Cover me," he said as he dove under the table, "I'm going ghost!" He felt his body change and he was suddenly in his black suit and had his snow white hair.

Phasing through the table, Blaine ran over to the ghost and pointed at him, "You…you um ghost, stop right now!"

"I am the Box Ghost!" he said before throwing boxes at Blaine.

Blaine covered himself, but apparently he used his powers and phased making the boxes go through him. He looked around and smiled, "Hey look at that."

"You are a ghost?" the Box Ghost asked him.

Smiling, Blaine kicked up and started floating, "Yeah, I am."

The Box Ghost glared at Blaine, "Take this!" he used his powers and threw more boxes at Blaine.

This time Blaine didn't phase, so the boxes ended up hitting him and making him fall to the ground covered in boxes. "Ow," he said standing up, "Wait stop!" Blaine said as he jumped up and started flying after the Box Ghost. He phased through the wall and crashed into the Box Ghost.

The Box Ghost waved his arms and yelled, "Fear me!"

Blaine reached out and punched the ghost in the face. The ghost stumbled backwards.

Smiling to himself, Blaine straightened his back, "I said to leave here now."

The Box Ghost smiled and raised his hand making dozens of boxes lift in the air. He then threw them forward at Blaine.

"Argh," Blaine said as he fell to the ground and then looked to his left. He saw Kurt looking around. Pushing himself up off the ground, Blaine floated over to him and picked him up.

Kurt looked up and saw someone carrying him. He looked down and saw he was floating in the air, "What?"

Blaine set Kurt down on the sidewalk with everyone else and smiled, "Stay safe," he gave him a nod and floated back to the Box Ghost.

"Bl–I mean Phantom!" Sam yelled out.

Blaine stopped and looked at his friend. Sam tossed him a cylinder device, he recognized it as his parent's Ghost Thermos. "Here goes nothing," he said as he floated to the ghost and then opened the thermos.

A swirling vortex erupted from the thermos and it started to draw the Box Ghost inside. "NO!" the Box Ghost yelled as he was taken inside the thermos.

Blaine put the lid on the thermos and smiled, "I did it!" He then turned to see everyone looking at him, "Um, stay safe citizens," he gave them a salute and flew off.

Flying behind a bush, Blaine turned back into himself and walked over to stand with his friends. He shoved the thermos inside of his bag and smiled, "So what did I miss?"

Tina ran over and hugged Blaine, "You are an idiot."

Blaine hugged her back before letting her go, "I'm fine."

"That was totally awesome man!" Sam said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

There was plenty of talk while the friends stood there waiting as the police came looking baffled by what had happened. Blaine was standing there holding his bag tightly knowing he had to get to the ghost zone as soon as possible because somehow this ghost got out and who knows what else could have gotten out.

"What happened to you?"

Blaine turned and saw Kurt standing next to him, "Huh? I mean, what was that?"

Kurt gave him a smile, "You sort of disappeared during the whole…I guess the police are calling it attack."

"I just sort of ran I guess," Blaine said and mentally cursed himself because that has to be the wimpiest thing he could have thought of.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Kurt said to him, "Although I have to say the ghost kid that saved us, he was quite the hero."

"Really?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt gave a nod, "Yeah, he was." He gave Blaine a wink and walked off.

Grinning wickedly, Blaine patted his bag. His friends walked back over to him, "What is that look for?" Tina asked.

"Oh nothing," Blaine smiled at her, "I think I may like this new job."

Sam gave a nod, "Alright then, I guess we have some more training to do."

"Blaine! Are you hurt?"

Blaine turned and saw his parents getting out of a van. "Oh no," he said shaking his head.

"Ghosts!" Jack said excitedly, "This can mean only one thing!"

Shaking his head, Blaine looked down at the ground.

"Ghost Hunters 2.0 is a go!" Jack shouted as he ran into the school.

Pam patted her son on the shoulder, "Don't worry sweetie, I will calm your father down." She followed her husband inside the school.

"Come on, I heard we have the rest of the day off," Sam said as he pulled Blaine and Tina along, "And I hear Waffles and Things at the mall is having a sale. You get two things for the price of one."

Tina shook her head and laughed, "Boys and food."

Blaine knew having these powers would be difficult to hide, especially from his parents, but if he gets to talk to Kurt Hummel again. He will do it over and over again. Plus he does have his best friend to help him through it.

"Are you coming Blaine?" Tina asked him turning around. Sam turned around waving at him.

"Yeah," Blaine gave a nod. He chased off after Sam and Tina.


End file.
